Dragonball BCB
by Vegita11554
Summary: This is the story of what happened between the Cell and Buu sagas. Its been nearly two years since I last posted a chapter for this story. But guess what, there's two new chapters!
1. Dragonball BCB Chapter 1

Dragonball BCB  
(Between Cell & Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in anyway. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
Gohan, the 11 year old Super Saiya-jin who killed Cell, and the son of Son Goku, had been studying diligently for hours. Life had not been easy for him since his father sacrificed his life to save the world. Yet Gohan struggled on, knowing that his father was happy in heaven.  
  
Chi-Chi had also been struggling. Her bed was very lonely since Goku had died, and she missed him with all her heart. The last time they had shared the bed was that passionate night which will not be gone any further into. All she could do now was go on living her life to the fullest with her son.  
  
She had been in the bathroom for the last 15 minutes. She wasn't sure why, but she had been vomiting nearly every morning since Goku died. The only reason she could think of was pregnancy. That is why she was in the bathroom, she was taking a test. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, a plus sign finally showed up on the tester.  
  
Suddenly she became overwhelmed with different emotions. She was ecstatic that she was having another baby, and enraged at the same time that Goku was dead and wouldn't ever meet his second child.  
  
"THAT COWARD!!!!" she screamed, shaking the house with her voice. She decided to give up on screaming since there was no point in it. Running out of the bathroom, she made her way towards the stairs. She just had to tell Gohan the good news.  
  
Flinging the door of his room open, she ran over and hugged him tight.  
  
"Uh…what's up mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Guess what Gohan! I'M PREGNANT!!!" she yelled in joy.  
  
Gohan's mind suddenly filled with memories of children at school, saying how horrible having a little sibling was. They were always whining and complaining, and breaking your stuff, and all kinds of other things. But worst of all, they got all the attention and you were neglected.  
  
Silently he got free of his mother's hug, and pretended to go back to work. Chi-Chi ran out of the room and downstairs to call Lina. As soon as he was sure she was out of hearing range, he quickly opened the window and flew away.  
  
Not knowing what to make of it all, and definitely not wanting a little brother or sister to bug him, all he could think of was to run away. Not only had his father died, but his best friend Valdamarisha, or Val for short, had also died in the battle against Cell. Having a little brat running around the house wouldn't help to cheer him up.  
  
Landing somewhere near the city, he started his long journey of being alone and in trouble.  
  
  
*END OF CHAPTER 1* 


	2. Dragonball BCB Chapter 2

Dragonball BCB  
(Between Cell & Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in anyway. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
After landing near the city, Gohan pondered about what to do. He wasn't going home, that was for sure. And going to Lina's house would be just as bad. All she would do was take him home. He could already tell that life would be tough after running away.  
  
The Super Saiya-jin crossed one of the main streets of the city as he entered. Out of nowhere came a loud blast from a truck's horn. Gohan barely jumped out of the way before the truck rolled over the spot where he was standing.  
  
"STUPID KID" yelled the driver. Gohan wasn't in the mood to yell back. Instead he just kept on walking. Wandering into an alley, he noticed this girl smoking a cigarette. Not really caring, he started to walk past her. Before he knew what hit him, Gohan was on his face in the concrete.  
  
The girl burst out laughing, and Gohan noticed her foot sticking out in the spot where he was walking. Simply put, she tripped him. Gohan just got up, brushed himself off, and kept on walking.  
  
"Awwww, poor baby. Did you fall on your face?" the girl said cruelly. No answer came from Gohan.  
  
"Hey kid, you look really depressed," she said, suddenly showing some concern. "What's the matter?"  
  
"What do you care?" Gohan said coldly. She sighed and apologized for tripping him. He still didn't answer her.  
  
"What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked.  
  
Gohan simply shrugged. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted a good laugh since I don't get much of those anymore."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Why don't you laugh anymore?"  
  
"I don't know, my life just isn't all that great to laugh all the time"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Life sucked at home, so I went out and joined a gang. They seemed nice enough."  
  
"Why did life suck at home?" Gohan asked, finally turning to face her.  
  
"I heard all these things about having a little sib, how they always break your stuff, they get all the attention, all that stuff. So I ran away"  
  
"That was my reason for running away too. Think I can join you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm Kimmy"  
  
"My name is Son Gohan"  
  
"Alright, but we aren't so formal. And don't be so polite." She took him around the other side of the alley into the back door of a bar. She ran up to this big guy at the bar.  
  
"Mike, this kid wants to join. His name is Gohan," said Kimmy.  
  
Mike looked at Gohan, got up from the barstool, and walked around him. It was almost as if he was inspecting him like you would a horse.  
  
"Alright, but he probably can't be in the rumble. He looks really scrawny," Mike said to Kimmy, acting like Gohan wasn't even there.  
  
"Um…I may look little, but I'm actually very very strong," Gohan said almost proudly.  
  
"Really? Let's see then," Mike said curiously.  
  
Gohan looked around, and walked over to an empty pool table. He cracked his knuckles, and lifted it with one hand. Mike, Kimmy, and anyone else in the bar stared in total disbelief.  
  
"YOU'RE IN KID!!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  



	3. Dragonball BCB Chapter 3

Dragonball BCB  
(Between Cell & Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in anyway. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
"You mean it?!" Gohan asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah kid, you're in the gang," Mike said.  
  
"Wow, thanks," said Gohan, who was still holding up the pool table.  
  
"Yeah, you mind putting down the table?" asked Mike.  
  
"Oh yeah," Gohan said while sweatdropping. He didn't think he would make it in that easily. After putting down the table, he looked around the room. He noticed that lots of the gang members had blond hair. (*Authors Note* In Japan, having blond hair is considered a sign of rebelliousness)   
  
"Now we just gotta dye your hair blond," Kimmy said.  
  
"You don't have to do that, I can make it blonde on my own," said Gohan excitedly. Lots of times, Gohan didn't like going Super Saiya-jin. But today he was glad since there was a new audience to show it to. With all his training, going Super Saiya-jin would be no sweat. But since it was an audience, he felt he had to make the transformation more dramatic.  
  
Thrusting his arms to his sides, he started powering up. His spiky black hair started to fly all around his head, and also started flashing gold. Finally his eyes turned to green, and his hair remained in its golden state. A small explosion around him of his ki followed all this.  
  
Feeling that he did a good job on the show, he relaxed but didn't power down out of SSJ. Looking at his gang members, they all stared in utter amazement.  
  
"How did you do that Gohan?" Kimmy said as she slowly approached him. He had to think about this for a minute. Telling her that his father came from another planet would get him kicked out of the gang for sure.  
  
"Uh…I don't know, I just did." Gohan hoped that would be enough to satisfy their curiosity.  
  
"Okay," Kimmy said. Gohan smiled, glad that he wouldn't have to explain anymore.  
  
"Kimmy, show Gohan where he's gonna sleep," Mike said. Kimmy nodded and proceeded to lead Gohan to the stairs. They seemed really old and unstable. Kimmy started up, followed by Gohan. When she reached the middle step, the whole thing collapsed. Using the zanzoken technique, Gohan got below Kimmy and caught her. This prevented her from landing on the back of a chair and snapping her spine.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" asked Kimmy, still not even realizing that Gohan had caught her.  
  
"You okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she said.  
  
He looked at the stairs, or what remained of them, and floated to the upstairs. Kimmy was in even more awe when she saw herself flying while in Gohan's arms.  
  
"How are you doing this?"  
  
"It's another one of those things that I don't know how I do."  
  
  
He put her down when they got upstairs and she showed him where his bed was. He lied down on the bed, and looked around.  
  
"I'm gonna take a rest, then tomorrow I'll fix those stairs," Gohan explained.  
  
"Okay, sleep well," said Kimmy, leaving the room. And Gohan did sleep well, because for the first time in his life he didn't have to worry about sleeping when he should be studying.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Dragonball BCB Chapter 4

Dragonball BCB  
(Between Cell & Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in anyway. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
Gohan would wake up at 7AM. He would do his chores after eating breakfast. He would then make his way to school, learn, and come home. Then he would study and do his homework until dinner. Once dinner was finished, he would take the rest of the night for either rest or training. This was his normal routine.  
  
But life wasn't normal anymore. Not since he had run away. Today he slept until noon. But he was abruptly woken up by what seemed like an earthquake. Opening his eyes, he looked around not recognizing his surroundings.  
  
"Wake up Gohan!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"No silly, it's Kimmy."  
  
"Kimmy? Oh yeah," said Gohan as he remembered what he had done. "What time is it?"  
  
"12:00," she said calmly.  
  
"Wow, I never slept this late," said Gohan. He sat up and looked around. The earthquake was actually Kimmy jumping on his bed. Smiling, he got out of bed and stretched. Suddenly he was covered in blackness.  
  
"What the hell?!" Pulling whatever was on his head off, he charged a small ki blast to kill it. He blinked as he looked at it, and realized it wasn't attacking him.  
  
"That's our gang jacket. It's real leather," said Kimmy.  
  
"Oh," said Gohan. He was embarrassed that he tried to kill a jacket, and let the ki blast fade. He put the jacket on, it fit perfectly. Smiling, he showed it off to Kimmy.  
  
"It's perfect," she said happily. "I had to guess your size since your shirt doesn't have a tag on it."  
  
"Sorry, one of my old friends made this for me."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Isn't today that tournament?"  
  
"Uh…yeah, the tournament. Right, but first let's go downstairs and get some breakfast," said Kimmy.  
  
"Is it going to cost anything? Cause I don't have any money."  
  
"Nah, Mike owns this place. He won't charge you anything."  
  
"Good," said Gohan. He walked over to the hole in the floor that used to be the stairs. Suddenly Kimmy jumped into his arms. Easily holding her, he floated down through the hole. Once he reached the bottom, he put Kimmy down.  
  
She led him over to a two-person table, and they both sat down. A waitress walked over to them and handed them menus. Kimmy didn't even look at hers since she already knew what she wanted.  
  
Gohan's stomach rumbled as he looked at the menu. Everything looked so good. And being a Saiya-jin, his appetite was huge. Finally he decided what he was going to get. Everything.  
  
Kimmy and the waitress looked at Gohan as he said what he wanted.  
  
"Excuse me?" said the waitress.  
  
"I want everything," Gohan said embarassedly. She shrugged and wrote down everything. After Kimmy and Gohan finished eating, they headed out to the area where the rumble was taking place.  
  
Once they arrived, Kimmy ran over to Mike and asked how soon they were starting.  
  
"15 minutes, so get Gohan ready. You aren't fighting."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"You're too small, and every member of the other gang is 4 times your size."  
  
"No fair," Kimmy complained. She walked over to Gohan and told him that they were starting in 15 minutes. She massaged his shoulders to keep him ready, even though he didn't need it. But he didn't stop her since it felt really good. He wondered what he was feeling for her.  
  
"I think I'm starting to like her," thought Gohan.  



	5. Dragonball BCB Chapter 5

Dragonball BCB  
(Between Cell & Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in anyway. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
  
Gohan, the second youngest member of the gang, was pulled from his relaxed, trance like state, when Mike walked over and pulled him from his seat.  
  
"You ready kid?" asked Mike. He looked at Gohan nervously, as if he was unsure of the young hero's strength.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Its no sweat," replied Gohan. He looked at the guy he would be fighting. The brute stood 6'11", and had more muscles than Gohan could count. Most of the other gang members seemed to shy away from him, while Gohan didn't even have a nervous look.  
  
The 11 year old child walked into the circle that was designated for fighting. The ground seemed to resonate with vibrations as the monstrosity entered the circle as well. Gohan had to look straight up to see his face.  
  
"A kid? What is this crap?" the giant asked. "I didn't come here to fight some damn kid. Give me your toughest fighter!"  
  
"You're lookin at him," Mike exclaimed, smirking like some proud Saiya-jin prince we all know.  
  
"Fine, i'll pound the shit out of this kid just to show all of you that no one can beat me." The enormous beast threw his tree-trunk of a fist at Gohan, and nailed him right in the face. Yet Gohan was unmoved. Both gangs stared in complete disbelief at what they just witnessed. An 11 year old just took a punch from a behemoth, and didn't even flinch.  
  
"Is it my turn yet?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Get him Gohan!" Kimmy yelled excitedly. Hearing the words of encouragement in the background, Gohan punched the mammoth in the stomach with a small amount of effort, and sent the giant flying out of the circle and into a pile of metal barrels.  
  
"YOU DID IT GOHAN!!" Kimmy ran up to Gohan and hugged him, while everyone else was in even more shock than before. It took a few seconds before the rest of Gohan's gang began cheering. The other gang looked at their defeated monster, and retreated as Gohan's gang celebrated.  
  
  
  
Several hours later back at the bar, the big party was winding down. This was the gangs first victory at a rumble in a long time, and Gohan was the center of attention. As the alcohol began to take its effect on the minds of the party goers, people were passing out on the floor, but no one payed it much attention. Soon the only people still concious were Gohan and Kimmy, since Mike wouldn't let them have beer or anything with alcohol in it.  
  
"You did great today Gohan. That was so cool how you knocked out that big guy with one punch," said Kimmy.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty cool," replied Gohan. "Do you know when the next tournament is?"  
  
"No, i'll find out for you tomorrow though."  
  
"Thanks Kimmy."  
  
"No problem at all Gohan." She leaned in close and gave Gohan a small kiss on the lips. "Well, i'm off to bed. Goodnight." Kimmy ran up the step ladder they had placed under the stairs as a temporary replacement until Gohan could fix the stairs.  
  
Gohan, unblinking, stared at the spot where Kimmy had just been sitting. He was in complete shock over the kiss she had just given him, and did not know what to make of it. Was she just being friendly and congradulatory, or was it something more? The only thing he was sure of is that he liked it when she kissed him, and he hoped she would do it more often.  
  
END CHAPTER 5 


	6. Dragonball BCB Chapter 6

Dragonball BCB  
(Between Cell and Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in anyway. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
  
As Gohan continues his new life with his gang, his mother was falling apart. She did not know   
  
what to do now that her son was gone. Nor did she know where he went, or why he went there. Every night   
  
she would check if he came back, but he did not, and she would cry herself to sleep. Over the next months,   
  
she would try and continue on with her life, and soon Goten was born. She was so upset that neither Gohan   
  
or Goku could be there. Yet Lina was there to comfort her the whole time.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I know things are tough right now, but you have to push on. You have a new son, and   
  
you have to care for him."  
  
"But I don't know what I did Lina," cried Chi-Chi. "What could have caused my precious Gohan to   
  
leave me like this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm positive that he will come back eventually."  
  
"But when Lina?! I miss him so much, and I don't know who he is with, or what he is doing."  
  
"He's fine Chi-Chi, he can take care of himself. Remember that he is the strongest person on the   
  
planet."  
  
  
Yes, he was the strongest person on the planet, and he would prove it continuously by beating   
  
his opponents in each rumble. However he almost lost when an unexpected knife attack caught him across   
  
the face, but he then dispatched his opponent. He then carried a scar on his face to remind him of that   
  
battle.  
  
As his time in the gang continued, he and Kimmy became closer and closer, until they declared   
  
themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. They would constantly be together, and their private activities were very   
  
intimate.  
  
Soon Gohan felt he could trust her beyond anyone, and he took her out for a walk. He led her out   
  
of the city limits, and even beyond his mothers house, which he carefully avoided, to a clearing in the forest   
  
next to a large river.  
  
"Gohan, this place is so beautiful," Kimmy exclaimed. "How come we haven't come here more   
  
often?"  
  
"I didn't feel that it was the right time until now. I've wanted to share it with you, but it holds some   
  
painful memories."  
  
Kimmy was unaware of this, but this was the spot where Gohan and Val would spend their time   
  
when they were not training. But when Val died, Gohan was too hurt to come back.  
  
"Well I'm glad you finally showed it to me," said Kimmy.  
  
"I'm glad too," Gohan replied. "Want to go for a swim?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Neither had their bathing suits, so they were forced to either swim in their underwear, or in the   
  
nude. Gohan had made it down to his boxers and jumped in, but Kimmy hesitated.  
  
"Whats wrong Kimmy? The water's fine," asked Gohan.  
  
"I-I don't want to get my underwear wet, but i'm embarassed to be naked."  
  
"Oh, well then I should make it an even playing field." Next to Kimmy's feet landed on Gohan's   
  
boxers, and she smiled at him. After looking around cautiously, she removed all of her clothes. Gohan could   
  
not believe her beauty as she stepped into the water, swam over, and kisses him on the lips.  
  
As Gohan kissed her back, he felt an uncontrollable urge to grab her. In response to his   
  
playfulness, Kimmy grabbed him back. They stared into each others eyes, and made love in the water. But   
  
Gohan did not know tht this happy life was about to come to an abrupt halt.  
  
END CHAPTER 5 


	7. Dragonball BCB Chapter 7

Dragonball BCB (Between Cell and Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in any way. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors Note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
Gohan had been living with his gang for almost a year now, and life seemed to be good. Although he did miss his mother occasionally, he was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with a little brother or sister. He certainly didn't miss his mothers constant yelling and nagging, and forcing him to study when he would rather be training or having fun like a kid should. Freedom from that household was a wonderful thing, now he could live his life the way he wanted to, and he had Kimmy. She was the only person in the gang close to his age, and he had fallen madly in love with her over the time that he spent with her. But life in a gang can be very dangerous, even for one as strong as Gohan.  
Over the past month, Gohan had been preparing for the next rumble, or tournament as he called them. Even though he knew that he could easily beat any member of any gang, he figured that he should at least try to keep up his regular training routine. After all, you never know when some super powerful alien will come to Earth and threaten to destroy it. Since Gohan was the strongest person on the planet, he figured he should be at the top of his game should such a threat come.  
Kimmy was amazed at the strength that Gohan possessed, and she figured that as long as he was around to protect her, nothing bad could happen. Yet despite her loyalties to her gang, she loved Gohan enough to leave with him if that is what he decided to do. However, leaving would be difficult for her as the gang had become her new family over the years she had been with them.  
As night fell over the city, Gohan came inside the bar, tired from his day of training. He headed up the stairs that he finally took the time to fix, and noticed Kimmy in the bed next to his, already fast asleep. He gently pulled the covers over her, and climbed into his own bed. He took the fact that Kimmy would be there the next day for granted, as he was in the bed next to hers and would protect her if anything threatened her life. He slowly fell asleep as the exhaustion from the days training took over.  
In the middle of the night, Kimmy awoke to a dry feeling in her mouth, and headed down the stairs into the bar. Mike was still working the counter as the bar's last call was at 2 AM, and it was only around midnight.  
"Mike, can I have something to drink?" she asked sleepily.  
"Sure kid," responded Mike. He handed her a glass of water, but just as she was about to take it, the glass shattered in Mike's hand. "What the hell?!!" Before he could say another word, a bullet flew in from the window and pierced Mike's head right before Kimmy's eyes. As the blood sprayed from Mike's head onto Kimmy's face, she went to let out a scream, but before she could utter a sound a bullet flew through her throat, shattering her windpipe and killing her instantly. By the time she hit the ground, the rest of the first floor of the bar was riddled with bullet holes, and most of the gang was dead on the floor.  
Gohan awoke with a start at hearing the sound of guns firing, and he quickly rushed downstairs. The sight he saw when he reached the bottom floor shocked him so much that he almost fell over. The floor was now a dark shade of red, and corpses littered the floor. He looked over the bodies of the dead, not able to believe what he was seeing. As he looked down, he saw the most horrid image that his mind could conjure up. At his feet lay the body of a little girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, though the tips of it were now stained red with blood.  
Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes as he beheld the body of the first girl he had ever loved, Kimmy, dead on the floor in front of him. His breathing had completely stopped as he knelt down and placed his hands on Kimmy's shoulder's, hoping to rouse her.  
"K-Kimmy..please Kimmy, wake up! WAKE UP!!!"  
Time stood still as Gohan finally took in the reality of the situation. The only people that he knew in the city besides those who would take him back home, and the girl whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, were all dead. The rage in Gohan's heart built up until he could no longer contain it, and the entire building collapsed around him as he let it loose, exploding into Super Saiya-jin 2.  
He flew off into the night, feeling the extreme emotions of rage and sorrow at the same time. Yet among the raging sea of emotion that he felt, the urge to exact his revenge against those who scorned him burned most of all. However, he wasn't sure which of the rival gangs had committed this attack. So instead of taking the logical approach and doing some detective work, he let his rage take over his rational thought and decided to go after all the gangs. No one took away a young Super Saiya-jin's love and got away with it. 


	8. Dragonball BCB Chapter 8

Dragonball BCB (Between Cell and Buu)  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Dragonball in any way. All characters from the show belong to Akira Toriyama, as he made this wonderful show.  
  
*Authors Note* A few characters have been replaced with others who were made up. Bulma is no longer Vegita's wife, Lina is. Val is Vegita's sister. Any other changes to certain characters will be noted later on.  
  
Far above the world, even above Korin Tower, on the lookout of the guardian of Earth, there sat a green skinned, pointy eared Namek who we all know and love. As Piccolo sat in his meditative state, he felt a ki coming from Earth that was so powerful, it could only be one person, Gohan. Piccolo opened his eyes after many hours of meditation, and looked down over the edge of the lookout. He could feel Gohan's energy, but something felt odd about it, as though it wasn't the same energy he felt when Gohan destroyed Cell.  
He walked to the inside of Dende's palace, and over to the crystal ball that the guardian could use to look down on the people of Earth. Piccolo used the ball to focus in on Gohan, but what he saw shocked him more than anything he had ever witnessed before. Gohan was standing amongst a pile of bodies, his hands were stained blood red, along with the tips of his golden hair. Piccolo focused in on Gohan's face, and was overcome by the look of pure rage and hatred that contorted his normally calm and peaceful demeanor.  
"What. what's he doing?!" Piccolo asked, even though no one was around him. "He's gone on a rampage. This isn't good." Piccolo turned quickly and flew down towards the planet, but not in the direction of Gohan, but towards a certain, cocky Saiya-jin prince.  
Meanwhile, Gohan had just taken care of two of the many gangs that the city has to offer. He wasn't ready to stop yet, he was just getting started on his vengeance. The pain of seeing Kimmy dead at his feet still remained fresh in his heart, and it only fueled his anger. As he flew high above the people and buildings of the city, he noticed that he had entered the turf of another gang.  
Gohan landed in an area that he knew the gang would find him at, and waited for them patiently. Just because he was in full on killing mode, didn't mean that he had forgotten what he was taught. Patience was the key to victory, and although no one on the planet could match his strength, he still kept that in mind. Soon enough, just as Gohan had expected, the gang came down the alley where he was waiting.  
"Look boss, some dumb kid, and he's wearing gang colors!" one thug proclaimed.  
"I see that. Lets teach him not to disrespect us by wearing those clothes" replied the leader of the gang. At that, the entire gang launched themselves at Gohan, who didn't even move from his spot. Yet as soon as the first one got within range, he extended his fist and put a large hole in the man's stomach. As the man hit the floor, the rest of the gang looked on, slack jawed and terrified.  
"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!" yelled the boss, but by the time he turned around his head exploded, covering half the gang members in pieces of skull and brain. The rest of them ran down the alley, but before they knew it Gohan was standing in front of them. There was no emotion in his eyes, it was as if his soul had never existed in the first place.  
"C-come on kid, we didn't mean anything by it!"  
Gohan didn't respond, only looked at them with an evil grin, and his hand glowed with a bright yellow light. As the gang turned and ran screaming, Gohan launched the blast down the alley, where it exploded at the wall that blocked it off from the street on the other side. As the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the gang except for a few pools of blood and a skull or two. The rest of them had been completely disintegrated.  
Gohan walked calmly out of the alley, but looked up and to the left as he felt something strong approaching him. But instead of running for cover, he calmly stood his ground. After a moment, two of the most powerful men on Earth, Piccolo and Vegita, floated above Gohan, looking down on him. The young Saiya-jin looked up at his father's rival and his former sensei with emotionless eyes as they landed in front of him.  
"Gohan, you have to stop this. This senseless destruction isn't going to solve anything," Piccolo calmly said.  
"What do you know?" Gohan replied in a tone slightly above a whisper.  
"What?"  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY PAIN?!!" With that, Gohan launched himself at Piccolo and put his hand through his stomach. Piccolo's eyes went wide, not so much from the pain, but because of the fact that it was Gohan, the only person on Earth that he truly cared for, who had struck him. However before Gohan could do anymore damage to Piccolo, Vegita kicked him away.  
"You little brat, you don't know what pain is!" yelled Vegita. Meanwhile Piccolo had regenerated the hole in his stomach, but was still shocked at what had just occurred. Suddenly both Vegita and Piccolo were sent flying out of the city limits and into the mountains that surrounded it. They both crashed into the rocks, which came tumbling down around them. However they had both been in worse situations, and stood up after climbing out of the rubble that used to be a mountain. When they both looked up, Gohan was standing in front of them, his spiky golden hair, now tipped red, flowing in the wind. He stared at them more coldly than he had looked at anyone ever before, and both Piccolo and Vegita knew this was going to be one hell of a fight. 


End file.
